fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Hero of the Future/The Beginning
In the year 20XX, two scientists would start a never ending war. But how this started? Why this started? The only way to know is to traveling to the beginning... the events before the war. Newscaster: And now for our main attraction today, Dr. Thomas Light is going to show his new creations at public today. Let's talk with our reporter to see how it is going. Reporter: Everyone is here to see what Dr. Light created this time, and here we are here to talk with Dr. Light in person! Good morning, Dr. Light. Dr. Light: Good morning. Reporter: So, what is this mysterious project that you are going to reveal today? Dr. Light: I created 6 robots which can make people's life easier. And here they are, Bomb Man, created to help in demolitions, Guts Man, created to help in constructions, Fire Man, created to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees, Ice Man, created to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions, Cut Man, created to cut hard things and Elec Man, created to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. Meanwhile... Dr. Wily: Stupid Dr. Light... getting all fame with my creations. Such a moron. But you can celebrate now Light, because tommorow, I shall rule the world! Ha ha! Later that day. Dr. Wily: Oh, there is, Light's lab. Dr. Wily sneaks into the lab. Dr. Wily: Time to get them, Reprogrammer Laser, activate! Wily reprograms the robots and search for other things. Dr. Wily: What is this? Dr. Wily sees Rock and Roll. Dr. Wily: Pfft. Such useless robots. Wily escapes with the robots. In the next day... Rock: Dr. Light, the robots disappeared! Dr. Light: What!? Roll: And that's not all, looks like they are attacking the city. Dr. Light: But why? They weren't programmed to do such thing. Oh this is bad. We should stop them. Now. But how...? Rock: I can't believe that this is happening... Which evil mind could do such a thing? Dr. Light: Only if we had a robot that could stop them... Rock: How about me? Dr. Light: Huh? Roll: Rock, no! That's too dangerous! Rock: I know it is... but it is the only choice that we have. Dr. Light: Rock is right. For your luck, I have some thing that I wanted to use in one of the robots but I couldn't. The Copy Chip. Rock: Copy Chip? Dr. Light: Once you defeat a robot, you can copy their abilities using this chip. I put the data of each robot that I created here, but they are only activated once they are defeated. Rock: Ok! Dr. Light: It is time to turn you into a fightning robot Mega Man. Rock: Alright! Few hours later... Rock: Hm? Already? Dr. Light: Yes. Now you are Mega Man! Rock: Mega Man? Roll: I like that name, it is very cool. Dr. Light: Now you have the Mega Buster equipped, the Mega Buster allows you to shoot, you can also use the opponent's robot weapon via the Mega Buster. The helmet serves as a radar, if a enemy or an obstacle is close to you, the helmet will detect and will give a warning to you. Rock: That's very cool! Dr. Light: Now Mega Man, be careful. I managed to locate one of the six robots, Bomb Man. He is located in a place which will be bombed in 35 minutes. Mega Man, defeat Bomb Man, but do not destroy him, we can reprogram him. Rock: Alright. Dr. Light: For our luck, I have installed a teleporter there, so step into the teleporter and you be there in one second. And this is how our story begins, the beginning. What is going on to happen next? Only the future will tell us... Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man: Hero of the Future